


Opportunity Knocks

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, not a nice man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true businessman does not simply wait for opportunity. Written for JWP #8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Assumes knowledge of canon events, particularly the Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Author's note: I've never been entirely satisfied with the case setup in CHAS. This might be one alternative explanation. 
> 
> JWP #8: There Has Been Some Villainy Here: Use a villain's POV.

A successful businessman does not wait for opportunity. No, a true entrepreneur actively searches it out.  
  
And what am I, if not a successful businessman?  
  
I have set nets before, for the discontented, angry, and petty; attracted the small fish that bring the true prizes in their wake. But for this one-of-a-kind catch, I will need something different, a truly remarkable lure. Someone helpless, and plausible- and wronged by me, of course. The hunter must think me prey, right until the moment I have leverage against him.  
  
All that is required is opportunity. A single damning circumstance to turn a potential foe into my greatest triumph. I know where his potential weaknesses lie. His colleague would be ideal, if only he should return to his gambling habits and embarrass himself, but alas. His rivals at Scotland Yard are equally problematic; those who might actually know something useful are the least approachable and the most dangerous. But ah, the man himself – yes, there is the chance waiting to be had. He is intelligent and resourceful, but equally arrogant and chivalrous.  He could be lured into acting against me, and in so doing, bring himself to my heel.  
  
For what better source of profitable secrets could there be than Mr Sherlock Holmes? And what better hound, to sniff out yet a greater bounty?


End file.
